


To Conciliate a Tiger

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Enticed by the Devil, Seduced by God [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Introspection, M/M, chrollo wept, hesitant chrollo, hisoka being hisoka, lots of blow jobs in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One sure way to conciliate a tiger is to allow oneself to be devoured' -Konrad Adenaur.</p><p>Chrollo isn't prepared to deal with something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Conciliate a Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brocon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocon/gifts).



> Not as sacrilegious as the first one, but I think it'll still please you depraved sinners. Let me know how you like this shit. Edit: wow yeah vincent got pissy cause i didnt credit him for the blow job tips in this and is making me do this. all blow job techniques were given by brocon-the-destroyer, may he forever be known as king of the blow jobs and ruiner of buzzes cuz i was tipsy as fuck when he got his panties in a twist.

There was poetry in the way he moved. Liquid mercury and sin in every step he took, every motion calculated to illustrate his inherent grace. A tiger primed to lunge for the nearest throat that peaked his interest. 

Dangerous.

Chrollo watched the magician from across the decrepit space, his book poised to hide his wandering eyes should he take notice. It wasn’t often the man deigned to grace the troupe with his presence. Always absent, always off with his own designs in mind. He took the chance this break in the usual routine brought, drinking in the sight of his most secretive spider. 

Hisoka sat perched on a ledged window far removed from the general area. Chrollo wasn’t surprised by this. The man had never made much effort to associate with the troupe. He gave off the appearance of a solitary predator with the way he edged the shadows, shuffling his cards like a feline sharpening its claws. 

The cards whispered as they danced, caught deftly between practiced fingers. It was entrancing in a way, the secrets they promised with their shh shh shh, and Chrollo found it impossible to look away. Hypnotizing stripes on the tiger bearing down on a throat. 

Dangerous. 

“If you keeps staring like that,” Hisoka called out, breaking Chrollo from his reverie. His book fell to his lap, the protection it offered useless. “I’m going to feel embarrassed.”

Chrollo smiled apologetically. “Forgive me. Your cards were a bit distracting.” It was the truth. The cards in Hisoka’s hands were very eye catching, saying nothing of the magician himself.

Hisoka smiled his enigmatic smile and flicked the cards in his hands in a grand display of skill. “Just the cards?” he asked as if he knew, yellow eyes meeting grey. He said it like he said most things, in a tone that left little to the imagination but did more than enough to hide any genuine reaction Hisoka might have had. 

Even though he knew this, Chrollo still felt his cheeks go warm. 

The magician’s smile grew, his teeth sharp and predatory in the dilapidated light. Chrollo’s trepidation grew as Hisoka slid sinuously from his window ledge and closed the distance between them. His fingers tightened on the book cover and a part of him wished he had just kept reading.

“You have such a good eye for powerful things,” Hisoka crooned, slowly circling the slab Chrollo was occupying. Grace was dripping in the movement and Chrollo tensed. “Though you’ve never expressed much admiration for my strength. I’m all a flutter.” There was no change in his mirthful expression.

Chrollo resisted the urge to shift. “There is a reason you are a member of the Troupe. You are very powerful, Hisoka,” he replied, bringing the book back up in an attempt to dissuade further conversation. Hisoka was still pacing, his presence as tangible thing behind his back. “You don’t require me to tell you that.”

Hisoka chuckled. “It is very nice to hear you say that.” His voice came so much closer and Chrollo fixed his eyes on the text in front of him. Hisoka had joined him on the rock, his knees resting on either side of him. Large hands rested on his shoulders, heavy and warm and far gentler than Chrollo could expect from the magician. He kept his eyes on the page and swallowed his discomfort. 

“You're very strong too. It’s very distracting itself,” Hisoka murmured, his breath hot in his ear and voice so low it was almost a growl. The words began to blur against the paper. Chrollo grunted, something inarticulate and affirmative. The hands smoothed down his shoulders, grip firm but still teasing. 

“I saw you staring at me,” he continued, his hands now stroking along his sides, fingers counting out ribs through the leather. “You weren't distracted by my cards, not entirely.” Lips grazed his ear. The book slipped through lax fingers and fell to the ground with a sharp snap. Chrollo tensed, fearful the noise would make the wild animal at his back lunge.

Hisoka shushed him soothingly, fingers dancing along the tense planes of his bare chest. “You only needed to ask if you want a taste.” His tongue traced the shell of Chrollo’s ear. Chrollo inhaled sharply and shook in Hisoka’s arms. The mouth moved to his throat and he was seized with fear, excitement, a pantheon of emotions at having a beast poised with its teeth against his jugular. 

“I can’t trust you to only taste,” Chrollo managed to say, a sharp nailed hand tangling in his hair to bare more of his neck. A noise grew in his throat, louder as Hisoka’s other hand trailed down his stomach. His back met Hisoka’s front and everything erupted in heat.

There was more laughter and the hand in his hair was so, so gentle. 

“You shouldn’t.”

A kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth and he couldn’t resist turning into it. Chrollo could feel the unbridled grin against his cheek, but he wasn’t able to worry about what it meant. He raised his hand from his side and rested it on Hisoka’s, fingertips pressed to his pulse point. The thrum of power and arousal beat in tandem with the blood pounding in his ears. Sharp nails dragged against his skin and for a second he felt a stab of fear. 

There was a clarity born in the moment between heart beats where Chrollo stared down at the pale hand dipping below his waistband. He was a well-read man, constantly collecting and reading the spoils he acquired. In the long list of things he had read, one phrase found itself echoing in his head like a bell rending an oppressive silence. 

The only infallible method of conciliating a tiger is to allow oneself to be devoured.

And there was little doubt in his mind that he was about to prove the rule. The teeth on his neck seemed to agree and Chrollo closed his eyes, canting his hips up into Hisoka’s roving hand. It was as good as a surrender. 

Hisoka pulled Chrollo further into his arms, both hands undoing the clasps on his pants and dipping in. His grip was hot and tight, the worst kind of distraction allowing Hisoka to move him however he pleased. He cracked open an eye and found himself cradled in Hisoka’s lap, a heavy erection pressed firmly into his back. He could feel the throb of it all even through his coat. Chrollo shut his eyes and moaned, his head falling back to rest against Hisoka’s shoulder. 

“Shhh,” Hisoka breathed against his damp skin, teeth never leaving his throat. “Let’s give you something better, yeah?” The hands released him and Chrollo whined somewhere deep in his throat, his own hands tugging pointlessly at them to stay. Hisoka nipped his ear sharply as punishment, lifting Chrollo easily from his lap to spread him out on the slab. He tried to sit up, make some sort of token protest to being positioned like a rag doll, but the look in Hisoka’s predatory eyes had him balking. Chrollo flinched as his pants were tugged down, his eyes widening at the realization of what Hisoka intended to do.

Not much in his life had done anything to prepare Chrollo for Hisoka swallowing him whole. His back arched and there was the distant sound of his head cracking into the rock below, but all sensory input was focused on the heat and threat of teeth around his cock. Hisoka pressed his legs further apart and hummed pleasantly when Chrollo’s fingers tangled in his wild hair. It was a poor attempt at gaining some semblance of control in the situation.  
In this position, no matter how tightly Chrollo gripped bloody hair, Hisoka held all of the power. Every lick, suck, and gentle scraping of teeth set him further on edge, weakening any resistance or self-preservation instinct he had left. Hisoka could devour him whole right now, and on some level Chrollo wanted him to if it felt as good as the man’s mouth did on his cock. There was something so seductive about throwing oneself to the lions, and Hisoka was a predator long fed up with the chase.

Hisoka’s lips curled into a smile despite the cock in his mouth, as if he knew just how far he had broken Chrollo down. His tongue ran along the length before descending to the base, his nose pressed into a sharp hip. A deep moan vibrated through his entire body and it took only moments for Chrollo to come down Hisoka’s throat. His fingers clenched tightly into the magician’s hair, shoving him inexplicably deeper as he rode out his orgasm. Hisoka let him, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Chrollo eventually relaxed and Hisoka carefully untangled the hands from his hair. 

When Hisoka spoke, it was rough and husky and made Chrollo think of teeth pressed into the back of his neck. “Very, very good, Danchou.” He peppered Chrollo’s gasping lips with open mouthed kisses that tasted of his submission. His body slid up Chrollo’s, thrusting his own straining hardness against his thigh. “Let’s see if you can be better.” His thumb slipped past parted lips and played idly with Chrollo’s tongue, and the realization of what he wanted cut through the vestiges of afterglow still weighing heavily in his limbs.

Hisoka gave him little time to object. Grey eyes widened as the magician pulled him upright, tugging him onto all fours with his face hovering over Hisoka’s lap. Chrollo stared at the man, eyes filled with trepidation and mouth still occupied by the explorative thumb. This was far more than he felt ready for. The smile on Hisoka’s face was a veneer of kindness, the lust in his eyes turning the soothing expression into one of threatening expectation. Chrollo swallowed the lump in his throat, sucking at the finger distractedly. 

“Just like that, Danchou,” Hisoka schooled as he pulled his thumb from quivering lips with a pop. The hand moved to pull down his own waistband, freeing his reddened length from the confines of his pants. “Mind your teeth. I think you would feel just awful if you hurt me.” Chrollo couldn’t help but consider that a threat, not advice. 

Sharp nails carded through his messy hair and Chrollo was moved closer, the burning head meeting his wet lips. They stayed like that, frozen for a moment as Chrollo’s mind raced to process the situation. His lips were firmly pressed shut and he breathed heavily through his nose, eyes never leaving the yellow irises fixed on his mouth. It took another moment for Hisoka to get impatient and pull a hand from his hair, moving it to his throat. This threat was unspoken too, but reverberated loudly over his breathing. 

It only took the lightest increase of pressure on his windpipe to entice Chrollo to part his lips. The head slipped in smoothly and rested heavily on his tongue. Hisoka’s face seemed to blur as more and more was fed into his mouth, tears prickling the corners of his eyes as his throat began to reject Hisoka’s shallow thrusting. Chrollo’s fingers dug into the fabric over Hisoka’s thighs and he fought the urge to gag. Hisoka had made it look so simple, diving down his full length with an ease borne of practice and routine. He was a third of the way to the base and already struggling. The fingers in his hair were soothing yet firm, guiding him up and down, deeper and deeper. 

“Ah, you aren’t very good at this,” Hisoka lamented, his head cocking to the side. “But you are very pretty when you embarrass yourself trying.” 

Chrollo’s cheeks flamed red and his eyes grew wetter. He didn’t know what else Hisoka expected from him, his inexperience blatantly obvious to any who cared to look. Petting his hair felt like a poor source of comfort for his failure, and the frustration built. It wasn’t his fault, but it felt like it. 

Opening his mouth wider, Chrollo struggled to take in more. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be doing. Hisoka hadn’t exactly offered any guidance, but he tried to replicate what the magician had done earlier. Watch his teeth, swirl his tongue. He inched his hands along Hisoka’s thighs, kneading lightly at the muscle. Taking a quick look through his eyelashes, Chrollo watched Hisoka’s reaction, noting the slight flush now painting his cheeks. Racking his brain for more, he let out a quiet hum in the back of his throat. The grip went tight in his hair, and that was all the indication Chrollo needed that he was doing something right. 

He began to get braver. Hisoka was obviously open to a lot, and he hadn’t made any move to control his actions beyond easing his head lower. Chrollo kept his eyes on Hisoka’s and let his hands move higher, digging his nails lightly into the skin beneath his fingers. Keeping the hum going, he tested to see if he was allowed to pull off and was rewarded with a few inches of leeway. He tongued heavily at the underside of the head, tasting the beginnings of precum. It was bitter, but vindicating. He had a reaction now.

Hisoka was starting to look a bit less composed above him. His mouth was slightly parted as he purred, his cheeks now flush with color. “My my, you learn quickly with a little negative reinforcement. Makes me wonder what else I could teach you with the proper motivation,” he panted in a moaned singsong. The words were still condescending, but their tone and inherent praise still spurred a wave of pleasure to wash down Chrollo’s spine. 

He moaned around Hisoka’s cock and bobbed his head, gripping what he couldn’t fit in his hand. Now that he had a rhythm it all wasn’t so bad. The weight was heavy and full on his tongue, and though his jaw ached at the stretch, Hisoka’s calm exterior cracking further each and every second did wonders to soothe the discomfort. Even the hands in his hair felt more comforting than ridiculing, now that he had gotten the gist of things. There was a level of power in this and it was dizzying to have a predator at his mercy, if only a little bit. 

Chrollo wasn’t ready for Hisoka’s orgasm though. 

To be honest, he hadn’t put much thought towards the inevitable conclusion to the current situation. To be honest, Chrollo wasn’t thinking about it on purpose. This wasn’t a situation he was familiar with, or anything he had ever considered engaging in, and he had put all of his concentration towards not embarrassing himself any more than he already had. 

Hisoka forced the inevitable conclusion to the forefront of his attention by pulling harshly on his head, tugging him off his cock, and promptly coming in thick streams down his face. 

There was a moment of absolute silence caught between Hisoka’s moan and the viscous drip drip of the semen down his cheek and onto the stone below. Chrollo’s eyes were clenched shut as he tried to catch his breath through his nose, absolutely frozen from shock, horror, and a myriad of other emotions he couldn’t accurately name. It was broken by Hisoka’s bright laughter. 

Chrollo cracked an eye open and was met with the sight of Hisoka smiling down at him wildly. The grip on his hair loosened and the hand moved down to stroke the mess on his cheekbone into his skin. He shook and couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the hand despite himself. There was no way for him to process what had just happened and his body seemed to crave some sort of reassurance. At least, that was the excuse he gave himself for why he found himself crawling into Hisoka’s lap, his hands buried in the fabric of his shirt. 

“You look so pretty like this, like you’re going to cry,” Hisoka giggled, his tongue dragging through the mess cooling on his swollen lips. “You would taste even sweeter if you did cry.” His lips were pried open with a kiss and the taste burst bitterly on his palate. Chrollo whined into the kiss at the words and tried to ignore how they made him want to tear up again. 

They broke apart for a moment to breathe and Chrollo buried his face in Hisoka’s neck, trying to ignore how the dried come made his skin feel. “Hisoka,” Chrollo rasped, his throat burning from abuse. 

Hisoka hummed in response, slipping his hands beneath the coat to dance across bare skin. “Yes, dear Danchou?” His touch was insidious, comforting and confusing.

“Why?”

Chrollo could feel the smile against his skin. “Ah, why do I do anything?” Hisoka replied, easing his fingertips below the loose waistband clinging to his hips. “Because I’m a monster, Chrollo. And you are beautiful.”

Chrollo exhaled brokenly and gripped tighter. He was wrong then. Maybe being devoured wasn’t enough to pacify Hisoka. Maybe there wasn’t an infallible way to conciliate a monster. 

He settled for another kiss and stopped thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> And another one bites the dust. This was another fic for my friend Vincent (shimeivalentine, check out his brocon-the-destroyer tumblr for his soon to be published hxh fic) as incentive to fucking finish reading my batman mafia fic. I get that it's over 80 pages right now but you'd think these hisokuros would be enough motivation. Anyway, check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you felt about this. I love comments and kudos and I really appreciate all you reading this. Until next time!


End file.
